No Love On These Streets
by eriinxx
Summary: Kakashi is having problems moving on. KakaIru Songfic.


**AN: **Kinda short, kinda sad, kinda cliché.

**Disclaimer: **Kakashi and Iruka don't belong to me. The plot does. So does 'mystery boy'. Exciting, huh?

Lyrics are Lover After Me ;; Savage Garden.

_"__Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same"_

We broke up exactly 7 months 1 day and 45 minutes ago. I shouldn't remember such trivial things, but I do. I do because it was the last time you talked to me apart from a greeting or a "thank you for the report, Kakashi-san." It was hard to get used to you calling me 'Kakashi-san' again.

_  
It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on _

I try to avoid walking past the academy because it makes me think of you. I try to avoid walking past your home that was ours for several months; it makes me think of the times with you. I try to avoid walking past the ramen stand, as whenever I do, you're there with Naruto. I'm even later handing in my mission report as I tend to wait for a time when you aren't working.__

"Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me"

I see you with him and I know you're happy. I see it in your eyes. I remember when you used to look at me like that, when you would smile just upon seeing me. I thought once you moved on it'd help me move on too, but it hasn't, it just hurts more. __

"Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway"

I never seem to look at anyone the same way anymore. Everyone says that the 'famous Hatake Kakashi' could get someone new in a second. I know it's true, but no one interests me, noboby but you.

_  
__"So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late"_

Genma told me that maybe after a while I'd realise I was better off without you. I know he was lying though, who could be better off without you? But I guess he was just trying to cheer me up. Sometimes I think that maybe he was right and I start to move on, to be happy but that's when I see you, I see you smile and laugh and see his hand on your waist and then I want to throw up and cry at the same time. __

"Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me"

I walked past you the other day. It was a feat, I admit. It hurt, I admit. Especially when I heard his name on your lips. I want more than anything for you to smile for me again, laugh because of something I said, call for me when you're lonely, blush at something I did. __

"And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you"

I don't sleep well anymore. I honestly don't, because if I do, I wake up thinking you're still next to me, still with me. Then I have to realise that you're not, and the pain seeps through my body yet again. I don't know why I'm still holding on, yet I am. I still hold on to the idea that you're not happy with him, that you were happy with me and then one day you'll realise this and run back to me. I know it's hopeless. I know it's stupid. Yet, since when did I stop doing something just because it was hopeless? Since when did I stop doing something because it was stupid? __

"Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on"

I don't know why I ended up here. It's 2am and I'm outside your door. You're sleeping and I know that. My voice cracks as I speak your name softly. I trace my fingers across the etches in the plain wooden door and tears fall down my mask covered cheeks. I call your name again and I don't know why. Now I'm kneeling on the porch, teary eyed and screaming your name and I don't know why. The door creaks open and I see you. I can't help but smile pathetically.__

"Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me"

"Kakashi….you need to move on." Your eyes are sad but I know you mean those words. I know I should. You hold your hand out to me and pull me up.

"A jounin like you shouldn't be sitting in the dirt." You smile softly and dust of my arm like you used to do. That's when he appears at the doorway and offers me a sad smile.

"Iruka, come back inside." He says before he disappears again. You nod and tell me you'll 'see me around' before closing the door.

I walk back down the road watching the last of the lights go out. I feel elated for some reason, like a burden's been removed from my shoulders. I smile a little and wipe my eyes, standing tall. It wouldn't do much for my reputation if someone saw me like this.

Maybe. Just maybe. I can move on now.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed it. Yes? No?

I have a thing for song-fics.

They are just so easy to write.


End file.
